disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary
The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary is an anniversary party celebrating the anniversary of the day when The Muppet Movie was produced back in 1979, starring the new human cast members in the flashback memories: Kevin Spacey, Seth Rogen, Joe Pesci, Jeff Dunham, Tim Allen, Gary Oldman, Jack Black, Will Ferrell, Bill Hader, Linda Cardellini, Megan Fox, Meryl Streep, Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, Michael Imperioli and Alec Baldwin. Also starring the voice performing talents from .Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean Vernon and Brian Henson. Plot Summary Kermit and his Muppet friends tell the story about their times during The Muppet Movie (1979). New Human Cast Members (in flashback sequences) * Kevin Spacey as Doc Hopper, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Charles Durning respectively) * Seth Rogen as Max, in the flashback sequences (replacing Austin Pendleton respectively) * Joe Pesci as Professor Krassman, in the flashback sequences (replacing Mel Brooks respectively) * Brad Pitt as Snake Walker, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Scott Walker (movie actor) respectively) * Jeff Dunham as an Edgar Bergen impersonator, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late and real Edgar Bergen respectively) * Tim Allen as Mad Man Mooney, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Milton Berle respectively) * Gary Oldman as the El Sleezo Owner, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late James Coburn respectively) * Jack Black as Bernie the Hollywood Agent, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Dom DeLuise respectively) * Will Ferrell as the beauty contest compere, in the flashback sequences (replacing Elliot Gould respectively) * Bill Hader as the ice cream vendor, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Bob Hope respectively) * Linda Cardellini as the El Sleazo Patron, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Megan Fox as the myth, in the flashback sequences (replacing Carol Cane respectively) * Meryl Streep as Lew Lord's Secretary, in the flashback sequences (replacing Cloris Leachman respectively) * Ben Stiller as the insolent waiter, in the flashback sequences (replacing Steve Martin respectively) * Chris Rock as the balloon vendor, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Richard Pryor respectively) * Michael Imperioli as the El Sleezo tough customer, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Telly Savalas respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Lew Lord, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Orson Welles respectively) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Big Bird (flashback sequence), Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen, Zoot and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny Fiama the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Link Hogthrob and Bobo (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler and the Newsman (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal Minella (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) Transcript ''The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary'' transcrpt Gallery Doc Hopper new actor.jpg|Kevin Spacey as Doc Hopper, in the flashback memories (replacing the late Charles Durning respectively) Max new actor.jpg|Seth Rogen as Max, in the flashback memories (replacing Austin Pendleton respectively) Professor Krassman new actor.jpg|Joe Pesci as Professor Krassman, in the flashback memories (replacing Mel Brooks respectively) Snake Walker actor.jpg|Brad Pitt as Snake Walker, in the flashback sequence (replacing the late Scott Walker (movie actor) respectively) Edgar Bergen impersonator.jpg|Jeff Dunham as an Edgar Bergen impersonator, in the flashback memories (replacing the late and real Edgar Bergen respectively) Mad Man Mooney new actor.jpg|Tim Allen as Mad Man Mooney, in the flashback memories (replacing the late Milton Berle respectively) El Sleezo owner new actor.jpg|Gary Oldman as the El Sleezo Owner, in the flashback memories (replacing the late James Coburn respectively) Bernie the Hollywood agent new actor.jpg|Jack Black as Bernie the Hollywood Agent, in the flashback memories (replacing the late Dom DeLuise respectively) Beauty Contest Compere new actor.jpg|Will Ferrell as the Beauty Contest Compere, in the flashback memories (replacing Elliot Gould respectively) Ice Cream Vendor new actor.jpg|Bill Hader as the Ice Cream Vendor, in the flashback memories (replacing the late Bob Hope respectively) Actress for the El Sleezo patron.jpg|Linda Cardellini as the El Sleezo Patron (replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) Myth new actress.jpg|Megan Fox as the Myth, in the flashback memories (replacing Carol Cane respectively) Lew Lord's Secretary new actress.jpg|Meryl Streep as Lew Lord's Secretary, in the flashback memories (replacing Cloris Leachman respectively) Insolent Waiter new actor.jpg|Ben Stiller as the Insolent Waiter, in the flashback memories (replacing Steve Martin respectively) Balloon Vendor new actor.jpg|Chris Rock as the Balloon Vendor, in the flashback memories (replacing the late Richard Pryor respectively) Actor for the El Sleezo tough customer.jpg|Michael Imperioli as the El Sleezo tough customer, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Telly Savalas respectively) Shiro actor.jpg|Alec Baldwin as Lew Lord (replacing the late Orson Wells respectively) El Sleezo Pianist new actor.jpg|Johnny Depp as the El Sleezo Pianist, in the flashback memories (replacing Paul Williams respectively) Kermit picture.png|Kermit (voice performed by Matt Vogel, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) Miss Piggy picture.png|Miss Piggy (voice performed by Eric Jacobson (succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Fozzie picture.png|Fozzie (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Sam the Eagle picture.png|Sam (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Marvin Suggs picture.jpg|Marvin Suggs (also voice performed by Eric Jacobson, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) Gonzo picture.png|Gonzo (voice performed by Dave Goelz respectively) Category:Muppet Specials